Entre mis dos mundos
by MyDarkMoonLight
Summary: Rose es una mujer que debe escoger entre sus dos mundos, uno que le representa estabilidad y otro que es todo el desequilibrio del que tanto se encargó de huir en el pasado. Scorpius Malfoy: su perdición. Denle una oportunidad a este one shot y dejen comentarios :)


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Espero que les guste...

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 ** _Eres tú_**

De nuevo estaba aquí, sumida en mis pensamientos y agonizando por la incertidumbre de lo que el destino me ofrecía. ¿Por qué debía ser todo tan complicado? La sensación en mi estómago, la sudoración de mis manos, el ritmo desenfrenado de mi corazón, era esto una advertencia de traición que yo no podía perdonarme.

Les contaré aquello que me quitaba el sueño y lo que era señal inequívoca de que mi vida ahora mismo era un verdadero lío. Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, tengo 22 años de edad, yo nací y crecí en Londres, en donde siempre viví tranquila, fui al mejor colegio de todos: Hogwarts. Desde pequeña mi base y mi fortaleza fue mi familia, numerosa por excelencia y por el aparente deseo constante de aumentar la planificación familiar; al entrar al preescolar me hice amiga de Isabella Zabini, una niña bastante aventurera de la cual fácilmente me hice cómplice. Toda mi vida crecí yendo a casa de Bel, porque cuando el pretexto no era un trabajo del cole, pues era simplemente que queríamos pasar tiempo juntas en calidad de mejores amigas.

Siempre salíamos a comer helados o pizzas, eramos de esas amigas de las que llorabamos en las malas y que en las buenas hacíamos algarabía, fuimos fanáticas empedernidas de gastarnos la mesada yendo al cine y comprando gomitas Trululú. Poco a poco su familia me recibió como una más y así mismo mi familia recibió a Bel como tal.

Con esto no sólo nos hicimos grandes amigas entre nosotras, sino que también conocimos a nuestros hermanos y primos. Así fue como lo conocí a _él._ Con ese andar despreocupado, ese cabello rubio y desordenado, con esos ojos grises del tipo que hechizan y nunca obtienes el contramaleficio para restaurarlo. Sus ojos grises, del tono que no se borra del corazón y del matiz que te vaticina que viene una tormenta, así era _él._

Al conocernos no simpatizamos demasiado, pues eramos pequeños y nuestros intereses en juegos eran distintos, con el pasar de los años todo fue cambiando, pues ya empezamos a dejar los juguetes, para comenzar a hablar de salidas a fiestas, al cine o incluso a pasar tardes de ocio en casa de Bel. Fue inevitable sentir atracción por Scorpius Malfoy, pues no solamente tenía un atractivo inusual, sino que también era perspicaz y muy inteligente, de la clase de persona con la que no te aburres en caso de que se agote un tema de conversación, pues siempre es capaz de sacar otro. Malfoy era literalmente el sueño de una adolescente como lo fui yo, él era 1 año mayor que nosotras, por tanto siempre andaba un paso avanzado en estudios y en socialidad, claro está alguien con sus características era muy popular.

Bel en una ocasión cuando teníamos 15 me preguntó esperanzada si no sentía nada especial por su primo. Mi respuesta fue: 'Nada que ver'. _Mentirosa_. Si tan solo mi mejor amiga hubiese tenido un detector de mentiras, se hubiese dado cuenta, se hubiese enterado de lo cobarde que podía llegar a ser yo.

Scorpius empezó a salir con chicas lindas, obviamente mucho más atractivas que yo, y es que con estos senos pequeños, poco trasero y escasa cintura no es como si tuviese algo llamativo para que él me viera de esa manera que yo quería. No es que me molestara mi físico, pero al ver sus gustos yo sabía que jamás tendría nada por lo cual ilusionarme, era claro que algo entre los dos jamás sucedería.

Así asumí que no pasaría nada nunca, más allá de un par de comentarios agradables, más allá de un par de chistes sin sentido; por eso decidí seguir mi vida.

El cambio drástico llegó cuando entré a la universidad, en Liverpool. Estudiaría aquello que amaba: la música.

Fue así como mis padres me apoyaron y partí en busca de instruirme y desarrollarme profesionalmente en aquello que a parte de Malfoy, hacía latir mi corazón.

La despedida fue dura, la adaptación lo fue aún más. No es como si no iba a ver nunca más a mis seres queridos, pero las frecuentes visitas que me hicieron el primer año, fueron disminuyendo... pues todos lentamente dejamos el apego emocional y empezamos a ocuparnos de nuestras vidas, esto aplicó a todos con excepción de mis padres, los cuales por lo menos una vez al mes me visitaban sin falta. Me desprendí de constantes charlas con mi amiga a infrecuentes saludos de ¿Qué tal, va todo bien? Estaba ocupada y mi 'mejor amiga' también lo estaba.

Bel conoció a Delphi Lestrange , y se hicieron amigas de ipsofacto, posteriormente ya el título de amigas no era suficiente, por lo que **_mejor_** amiga parecía adaptarse más a ellas. Yo fui al cumpleaños de Bel todas las veces que pude, pero a veces se me dificultaba, pues no era fácil viajar de una ciudad a la otra y que eso no te cobrara factura a la hora de presentar exámenes o composiciones; esto sin mencionar que Bel jamás fue a Liverpool por un cumpleaños mío; era como si yo siempre debía ir a ellos, pero ellos jamás podían venir a mí, desde su perspectiva supongo que pensaban ' _fue ella la que se marchó'._

La verdad a veces la vida era un poco injusta, el motivo de irme de Londres fue porque no fui aceptada en esa escuela de música que siempre soñé, localizada en el centro de la ciudad, y Liverpool en cambio me daba esa oportunidad que mi ciudad natal no me brindó.

Entendí que había que continuar, me alegraba que Bel estuviese bien, que tuviese una amiga que la apoyara y que hubiese encontrado el amor, porque sí, mi primo Albus y ella estaban perdidamente enamorados, eso desde que teníamos 17 años hasta la actualidad. Yo también empecé a hacer mi vida, hice un gran grupo de amigos, principalmente también conseguí una amiga más cercana que el resto, Alice Longbottom. Ella desde el inicio me pareció alguien tan decidida, tan firme de opinión, que fue inevitable para mí congeniar con ella. A raíz de entablar amistad con Alice poco a poco se fue formando mi propia familia en Liverpool, realmente ellos me habían recibido y apoyado incondicionalmente, les estaba totalmente agradecida.

Después de tener 4 años establecida en la ciudad, me enamoré de mi buen amigo Christian Krum, un chico callado, de espalda ancha y barba definida, que con su poesía, sus detalles y su constante galantería, logró conquistarme. Hasta ese momento de mi vida todo marchaba bien, un año de noviazgo, un año en que le entregué mi amor y mi intimidad sin miedo, porque sabía que él la iba a valorar y a cuidar, porque sabía que con él valía la pena. Christian había sido una luz al final de un túnel en el que siempre había vivido sin saberlo... Era una persona de profundos sentimientos que lograba hacerme sentir a plenitud, su voz y su amor eran todo lo que _necesitaba. Eso creía yo._ Pero toda estabilidad tiene su punto de quiebre.

Me llegó el anuncio de la boda entre Bel y Al. La verdad no me sorprendió, más bien quizás habían tardado. En un principio ayudaba a la distancia en lo que podía, pero ya los últimos dos meses antes del matrimonio, me hicieron la petición de viajar a Londres y quedarme permanente hasta después del matrimonio eclesiástico. Como yo había culminado mi carrera hacía 3 meses, no tenía mayor inconveniente de viajar a mi ciudad, pues hasta ahora solo había conseguido dar clases en la escuela de música de la cual egresé.

Al llegar a mi ciudad natal todo fue grato, ya había ido múltiples veces y todo seguía igual, solo que ahora sentía que no me pertenecía. Los primeros días fueron ajetreados, Bel me quería de aquí para allá con ella y su mejor amiga, yo la verdad trataba de adaptarme lo mejor que podía, pero había algo en las acciones de Delphi que me desencajaba, sé por varias acciones que no era grato para ella compartir el título de ' _mejores amigas de Isabella'_ ella quería ser - **la única** -mejor amiga de Bel.

Todo en general iba "okey" porque yo simplemente sabía que entre Delphi y yo, mi gran amiga escojería a la castaña; ya me había hecho a la idea de que esto sería así.

Todo siguió como se venía dando hasta que llegó esa tarde en la que jugando con la gata me caí hacia adelante y golpeé mi frente con el muro del jardín. Fue así, con mi ego en el piso de la vergüenza por el ridículo que acababa de hacer que escuché una fuerte carcajada, seguida de una palabras que me electrizaron el alma.

-¿Estás bien?_Su mirada, sus manos, nada en él había cambiado, o quizás el hecho de que se veía mayor, más experimentado y por tanto más sexy. Traté de recordarme que tenía novio y controlé mis pensamientos_

-Sí, ya sabes, la torpeza nunca caduca_Dije sonriendo, mientras aceptaba su mano para ayudar a levantarme, lo que nunca me esperé fue lo que sucedió a razón de mi incorporación y de mi comentario_

Se aproximó a mí, me acarició la frente y sin más me dió un abrazo, uno de esos que te lleva a otra dimensión y te hace dudar de que realmente antes de eso estabas con vida.

-Rose, te extrañé, caray, han sido demasiados años sin tu presencia rondando esta casa, me alegra que la torpeza no caduque si eres tú la que la porta._Dijo mientras despacio se separaba para verle la cara. El sonrojo marca Weasley no se hizo esperar_

-Pues nadie te impidió ir a Liverpool a visitarme, así que tanto no debiste extrañarme._Traté de que sonara a juego, pero sonó a reproche. Él frunció el ceño_

-De haber sabido que querías verme tanto, hubiese ido sin duda._dijo riendo de esa manera tan burlesca, pero que solo él lograba que tuviese tinte de ser inofensiva_

-Veo que ya se saludaron, por Dios Rose, ¿Qué es esa marca en tu frente?_Bel estaba llegando con unas limonadas al jardín_

-No es nada Bel_era la hora que todos me hicieran sentir incómoda. Salí de la escena tan pronto como pude y pedí a Dios no sentirme de nuevo así, y que no quedara marca en mi frente porque si no me vería patética en la boda con un mapa mundi trazado en mi piel_

En esos días posteriores empecé a sentirme parte de Londres nuevamente, todas las mañanas y tardes había algo que hacer para la boda, Scorpius últimamente se la pasaba mucho en la casa de los Zabini, y a raíz de eso venían comentarios tipo: "De haber sabido que Rose era el imán para que pisaras esta casa, la hubiesemos traído antes". "Scorpius, ¿de nuevo estás aquí? Rose está en el jardín adornando las copas"

Que incómodo, cada vez que escuchaba eso o palabras semejantes, sentía una parte de mí desfallecer. Bel no era patrocinadora de esas insinuaciones que hacía toda su familia, al contrario a todos les había hecho saber que yo tenía novio, de hecho a ella le caía muy bien y no dejaba de nombrarlo todo el tiempo, mientras que constantemente decía cosas como "Krum es tan caballero, no como Scorp que sigue rompiendo corazones por donde pasa y no se toma en serio a ninguna mujer" "Krum es muy atractivo y se ve muy bien contigo amiga"

Affff quería lanzarme de un quinto piso. ¿Eran necesarias las comparaciones?

¿Por qué mi amiga se empeñaba en hacer tantos comentarios así?

Mi plan hasta ese momento se había convertido en algo firme y que no cambiaría. _O eso esperaba_ : Ser parte del cortejo y salir corriendo de nuevo a Liverpool, pues cada vez que respiraba más aire londinese, mi corazón se hacía más adicto a la ciudad, y mi cerebro se condicionaba a querer volver, mientras que mi razón latía al ritmo de la lluvia que diariamente caía. En conclusión: Todo estaba mal pero se sentía bien.

Christian todos esos días me escribía, contandome pocas eventualidades, era como si al no estar allá no tuviesemos mucho de qué hablar, realmente mi comunicación con él ya no tenía el significado que antes de haber pisado este suelo, ahora todo se sentía vacío. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Después de todo antes nunca había tenido esta extraña sensación rondando mi cabeza pero sobre todo a mi pecho.

El día del matriminio civil llegó y estaba sumamente nerviosa, si bien no me casaba yo, sí lo hacía mi primo y la que de alguna manera era de título mi 'mejor amiga'. Ultimamente las inseguridades se apoderaban de mí, pues ¿realmente qué hacía yo ahí? ¿era especial para ellos? y en mi mente la respuesta coherente y que reinaba era: No. Ni eres especial y a nadie le importaba que estes ahí.

Por lo menos eso creí y en esi pensaba hasta que ví a Malfoy, vestido de traje, con su elegancia natural y su intensa mirada gris sobre mí, con una extraña y tácita invitación de sus ojos para caminar a un lugar apartado con la finalidad de hablar a solas con él.

Pensé en no seguirlo, pero había algo que me impedía ser racional, pues yo quería estar involucrada con él, cualquier comentario o chiste que pudiera hacerme, me hacía de alguna manera feliz. _Que fan enamorada, patética y masoquista sonaba._ ¿Era muy dura conmigo misma? No lo sabría decir.

-Esta noche luces hermosa Rose, de verdad, me parece que te has convertido en una preciosa mujer..._por primera vez en toda la historia del universo, Scorp parecía nervioso por algo_

-Gracias_Dije cohibida, nunca estuve acostumbrada a lo halagos_ -tú también luces muy atractivo...

Su mirada tenía un brillo inusual al escuchar mis palabras y por primera vez me pareció que lucía feliz, parecía querer decir algo que simplemente no le salía y así sin más sucedió, Malfoy, aquel hombre con el que siempre soñé en mi adolescencia me estaba besando.

Sus labios eran calientes, sus manos eran firmes al sostener mi cintura, la electricidad que subía y bajaba en cada fibra de mi cuerpo se sentían como la gloria de los vencedores, decir que temblaba o que lo deseaba era poco. Pero al recordar a mi _novio_ separé a mi amigo con prontitud, porque Scorp solo podía ser eso y nada más, menos ahora que yo había logrado asentarme con alguien que me amaba y me entregaba su amor en pequeños pero constantes gestos de devoción. _Sentí culpa._

-No diré que lo siento, porque no hay un solo día desde que te ví en que no haya querido besarte Rose._Dijo el rubio sin separarse mucho. Yo me sentí en un festival de sensaciones donde dominaba el éxtasis, sin embargo, no pude evitar decir_

-Yo tengo novio Scorp, le quiero_Dije con pena y de nuevo culpa que me invadía_

-Le quieres pero no lo amas, Rose, entre nosotros siempre ha existido esto_dijo señaladonos a ambos_-No lo niegues más y aceptalo._Intentó besarme de nuevo pero me alejé un poco _. Lo rechacé__

-Lo siento Scorp, no puedo hacerle esto a Christian..._Se le notaba indigando y hasta un poco desdichado_

-Krum no es merecedor de tu amor pecas, espero que no sea muy tarde cuando te des cuenta_y sin más me dejó sola y confundida_

La boda civil fue hermosa, transcurrió con normalidad, pero a pesar de que traté de olvidar lo que sucedió eso no fue así, me martirizó cada segundo de mi vida hasta que 1 semana después era la boda eclesiástica.

Ese día la mañana había sido completamente ajetreada, sin señales de que pudiese tener un segundo de tranquilidad.

Me encargué de ignorar a Malfoy todo lo que pude, pero verlo con los hijos de su primo Alexander Nott fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a mi corazón. Scorpius Malfoy ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Cuidaba a esos dos niños como si fuesen sus propios hijos, con tanto amor y tanta paternidad que no negaría, me tenía conmovida y mi corazón latía desenfrenado. _Traidor_. Él definitivamente iba a ser buen padre, así como era buen hijo, buen amigo y como seguramente sería buen amante; sentí fuego arder y recorrer liquidamente mi vientre, el rubor inevitablemente subió a mis mejillas. _No debía pensar en eso, que pervertida._

La boda eclesiástica también fue hermosa y perfecta, Bel y Al se veían estupendos, se sabía que ese par era tal para cual, de esos matrimonios que se sabe que durarán para todo lo que les queda de vida. Yo quería algo así, pero no todos tenían la dicha de encontrar a su alma gemela, el mundo era demasiado grande para eso.

Ya cuando iba a comenzar la recepción llegó Christian, al verlo sentí alivio, pues me sentía apoyada con su dulce mirada color café. Se veía muy atractivo con su traje, saludó muy cordialmente a toda mi familia y así mismo a los novios. Bel y Al estaban contentos con su presencia. Yo pensé que al estar allí mi novio, ya se cerraba cualquier posibilidad de situación incómoda con Scorpius. _Que equivicada estaba._

Malfoy estaba tomando un poco más de la cuenta y sin pensarlo me sacó a bailar delante de todos.

No era el hecho de prácticamente arrebatarme de las manos de Christian Krum - **mi novio-** , era el hecho de que me pegó a él y sin ningún tipo de pudor me susurró al oído: "No te dejaré escapar esta vez, Rose, eres mía y yo soy tuyo"

Hasta Draco Malfoy estaba viendo la escena, con todo y que Ronald Weasley no le simpatizaba, sabía que su único hijo solo sentaría cabeza con esa peculiar pelirroja. Era evidente para todos que esos dos siempre se habían gustado, por lo que solo veía la escena con resignación y preocupación porque el novio de la pelirroja lucía tan molesto que parecía que mataría a su único hijo _-el heredero Malfoy-_.

Al terminar de bailar Rose agradeció que podía separarse del rubio, que la quemaba con su agarre y con sus palabras de amor repentino. Dejó a Malfoy en la pista diciéndole que esto era demasiado para ella y se dirigió a Christian para hablar con él, se lo llevó a un lugar apartado para canalizar todo, pero simplemente ese 'todo' empeoró pues él estaba convencido de que su chica lo había engañado con ese rubio.

La acusó de haberse dejado seducir por él en frente de todos en la boda y le pidió que terminaran, pues él no era plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Rose no hizo nada, ni cuando bailó con Scorpius ni cuando Christian se fue, su pecado había sido dejar que las cosas pasaran y no detenerlas, aunque bailando no consideró haber hecho nada incorrecto, nada de lo que Krum le había recriminado. _¿O sí?._ ¿Cómo se habría visto la escena? Ella probablemente hubiese muerto de rabia si hubiese visto a su novio bailar con otra...

Que desastre en lo que se había convertido todo, lo peor es que ella sabía que tanta estabilidad emocional no podía ser para siempre, sabía que todo lo que sentía de seguridad con su ahora 'ex novio' podía quebrantarse en cualquier momento. _Y así fue._

Rose estaba dividida en dos mundos. Uno era el del confort y estabilidad, el que ella se había construido con esfuerzos, y que la hacía feliz de manera simple. El otro era el de la incertidumbre, del que había huido cuando lo consideró innecesario para su salud mental, era ese mundo en el que se había tratado de librar de esa constante sensación de que todo era inalcanzable, de que ella no encajaba, pero que de alguna manera también la había hecho feliz, porque no **todo** había sido malo.

La vida no tenía respuestas necesariamente correctas o incorrectas, simplemente cualquier cosa podía pasar, cualquier sentimiento podía llegar e instalarse para hacernos notar que no todo podía darse por sentado. Que lo que hoy sabíamos como cierto, mañana podría no serlo. Nadie podría decirle a Rose Jane Weasley Granger cuál decisión era la correcta, cuál mundo debía elegir y mucho menos qué la hacía realmente feliz, esas incógnitas solo ella podía contestarlas y llevarlas a la realidad, pues nadie estaba en sus zapatos.

Después de esos últimos dos meses, ya la decisión estaba tomada, su corazón y su mente habían decidido que luchar por _él_ era su deseo, esperaba no equivocarse pero no se arrepentiría de su decisión pues después de todo estaba viviendo _además de que sabía que lo amaba y que ese era el que ella quería que fuese su mundo_.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Nota de autora:**

Es todo un drama, lo sé, pero espero que le den una oportunidad y dejen comentarios. En el futuro habrá una secuela de este one shot!! Así que espero les guste. Para ser franca, me costó horrores hacerlo, pero lo publicaré sin arrepentimientos de aburrirlos o que no les guste jajajaja. Saludos!

 **MyDarkMoonLight**


End file.
